This description relates to detecting concealed objects, such as objects concealed on a person who is entering a secured area.
One common approach to detecting concealed objects on a person is to have the person pass through a metal detector.
Techniques are described for using advanced algorithms developed for buried mine detection to yield a very high probability of detection against concealed objects that can be dangerous or undesirable, coupled with a low false alarm rate. In particular, unique, shallow buried plastic target detection technology that employs radar signals may be applied to aviation security to counteract potential terrorist acts involving smuggling of explosives and other objects on the body.
In one implementation, a concealed object detection system for detecting objects concealed on a person includes radar transceivers that are each configured and positioned to direct a radar signal at a person and to detect a portion of the radar signal reflected by the person. A processor connected to the radar transceivers processes the portions of the radar signals detected by the radar transceivers to determine whether the person is carrying a concealed object. The system may produce a real-time alert, such as an audible alert, when a concealed object is detected.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description, including the drawings, and the claims.